everafteraufandomcom-20200215-history
April Hare
"I don't know what you mean, I'm as happy as a clam! Of course, a tea loving clam whose best friend moves to another world leaving them alone in their shell, wondering when they'll ever see her again. But a clam none the less!" -'April Hare' ' April Hare is the daughter of the March Hare, the professor of Tea Time 101 and best friend of the Mad Hatter. April was one of the children left behind during the escape from Wonderlands and worked along side Courtly Jester untill she realized what she was really doing. ' Character Personality Due to her prolonged stay in Wonderland during the curse April has gained a dual personality. She has an overly Wonderlandian personality where she is hyperactive, upbeat, a little bit offbeat, and quite jumpy. While in this state of mind she is overly loud and quizzical attitude. She speaks only in riddilish, makes tea by the gallon, and is generally very reckless in her approach to any task. On the other hand, she does have a much calmer personality. This personality is still wonderlandian in the way she speaks and acts but she is much less hyperactive. She will still speak in riddles but occasionaly reach out and speak normally, explaining wonderlandian things to people. She makes tea more calmly and in less volume. She can be much wiser and insightful in this state of mind. She is very protective of other Wondedrlandians and will do everything in her power to help. Appearance (Insert Info Here) Backstory (Insert Info Here) Interests (Insert Info Here) Magic April has magic parallel to Madeline Hatter's; She can do anything as long as someone proves to her that it is impossible. She can pull almost anything out of her hat, can hear the narrator's and she can transform into a bunny at will. Fairy tale April Hare is the daughter of the March Hare from Alice in Wonderland. Like his famous friend, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare feels compelled to always behave as though it is tea-time because the Hatter supposedly "murdered the time" whilst singing for the Queen of Hearts. He is briefly shown to live in a house shaped like the head of a hare, which leads Alice to worry that he might be "raving mad". The March Hare later appears at the trial for the Knave of Hearts in Chapter Eleven The March Hare briefly appears in Through the Looking-Glass as one of the two messengers that the White King uses for "coming" and "going." In this incarnation, he goes by the name of "Haigha" (which Carroll explains as rhyming with "mayor") and is famously recogniseable by his 'Anglo-Saxon attitudes.' The dramatis personae for Through the Looking-Glass designates the Hare as being a white pawn. Relationships Family April is the daughter of March Hare, her mother is unknown. It is unknown if she has any other family but the Hares and the Hatter's are close and consider each other family. Friends April always considered Madeline Hatter her best friend forever after, even in the years apart from her with no contacts. However, in Maddie's absence, she does become really close friends with Courtly Jester and Chase Redford. She also considers Cari Piller to be like a little sister to her. Romance April has not shown to be romantically attracted to anyone thus far. Notes Gallery Category:Females Category:Characters Category:OC